


Keeping Him In Line

by brittp94xo



Series: The Kevin and Klay Chronicles [2]
Category: Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, slight mention of Kevin Love/LeBron James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittp94xo/pseuds/brittp94xo
Summary: When Kevin and LeBron start to get a little too close for Klay's liking, he decides to remind Kevin who he belongs to and who really is in charge when it comes to their relationship.





	Keeping Him In Line

As the final buzzer had sounded, signalling yet another win for the Warriors - Klay should be happy, celebrating with his teammates but the only thing he could focus on was his boyfriend with an arm around LeBron. Why the Hell did Kevin have an arm around the Cavs' captain? Why was he even touching him at all? To see someone else besides himself touching what belonged to him alone was enough to make his blood boil with rage.

When a reporter had came up to him asking for a interview, he politely declined and walked directly over to Kevin and grabbed him roughly by the wrist, dragging him away from LeBron without so much as an explanation. "Klay, what the Hell was that?!", Kevin nearly screamed at the male. Klay's expression then darkened as he met his boyfriend's gaze. "Oh that's real cute, Kev. I could ask you the same thing. Why the fuck were you letting LeBron touch you? Better yet, why were you touching him? You know what, I don't wanna hear your pathetic excuses. I'm taking you home so I can properly punish you like the dirty little slut you are.", he replied in a dark, icy tone.

The drive home was eerily quiet and full of an obvious sexual tension as Klay decided to start Kevin's punishment a bit early as he then slipped his free hand down the waistband of his sweatpants, working his dick with torturously slow strokes and all Kevin could do was sit there and squirm in his seat, biting his lip as he tried to not give Klay the satisfaction of hearing his moans. By the time they had finally got home, both men were obviously visibly aroused and wasted no time in getting in the house.

No sooner than the front door had been shut, Klay had Kevin pinned against said door and was currently nipping at his neck with harsh, biting kisses - wasting no time in marking his boyfriend so it was obvious to everyone who he belonged to. Eventually he'd stopped long enough to pull Kevin's clothing off and groaned as he took in every inch of his body with his hungry, feral gaze. God, Kevin was built like a Greek God - and Klay swore his body was sculpted from marble. He then shed his own clothing, letting it fall by the door alongside Kevin's as the duo then made their way to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, Klay wasted no time in getting down to business. "So Kev, my boyfriend decided that it'd be cute to get all touchy feely with LeBron. I don't care if you're friends, that doesn't matter to me but what bothers me is he puts his hands on what's mine. Or when you started touching him. You're mine, Kevin. I'm the only one who gets to touch you.", he said, his voice taking on the same dark, icy tone it had earlier.

Kevin stood there as he listened to Klay speak. So that's what this was all about. He was jealous. Obviously, he was aware of Klay's self-esteem issues but it seemed no matter how many times he promised Klay that he'd never leave him, the message never seemed to stick. They would talk about this later, but right now he was currently armed with a rock-hard erection and wanted Klay to fuck him into the mattress.

As if he could read Kevin's mind, he then grabbed him by the wrist once again and dragged him over to the bed. Klay then pushed the male onto his back and settled in between his legs. God, Kevin looked absolutely beautiful spread out like this and Klay couldn't but stare and feel extremely lucky to be able to call him his boyfriend. He then gave his lover no warning as he gripped his hips as slid into exquisite tightness of Kevin's core, his walls clamping tightly around his cock.

Kevin then cried out in a mixture of both pleasure and pain as Klay's cock had impaled him, filling him to the hilt. Klay then waited for a few moments so that his lover would be comfortable before starting a hard, fast series of thrusts. "Oh fuck, Kev baby. You feel so good, goddamn.", he groaned out in pure bliss. He then remembered a kink Kevin had told him about awhile ago and wrapped a hand around his throat and applied a light, yet firm amount of pressure.

Kevin then let out a loud moan escape his lips as he felt Klay's hand wrap around his throat. "More, please.", he moaned out in pleasure. Klay then smirked as he increased the pressure of his hand on Kevin's neck as then started to thrust harder into the tightness of his core. And the moans that had escaped his lips, grew in volume as Klay continued to pound relentlessly into him. So this was how things transpired for a little while until Kevin craved more, needed more stimulation.

Klay then immediately recognized that look of absolute need in his eyes and his hand once again then wrapped around Kevin's throat, but this time gripped tightly and felt his lover's airway constrict under his grasp. And that look that had crossed Kevin's face, a look of blissed out pleasure - absolute drive him insane. Plus those whorish sounding moans that Kevin was making were quickly driving Klay to the edge.

Before long, Klay immediately recognized that Kevin was right on the verge of climax and knew he was right behind him. "Let go for me, babe.", he softly murmured against the shell of Kevin's ear and then hit him dead on with that last powerful thrust right at his prostate and that was all Kevin needed to reach his climax, crying out loudly in pleasure and immediately afterwards Klay growled as his climax had hit him violently as he released his seed deep within his core.

Once they had cleaned up, Klay then pulled Kevin into his arms and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Kev, I love you but you better not pull this shit again.", he teased the elder male. Kevin then looked over at his boyfriend and chuckled softly. "Love you too, Klay. Mm, I don't know. I just might if it means you'll fuck me like this again.", he replied with a smirk as he curled into Klay's side as the duo then drifted off to sleep.


End file.
